


An Angels Saint

by Derry



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derry/pseuds/Derry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Supernatural Fanfic, based off of the TV series. In this thrilling fanfiction, it follows the usual story line and ideas of the original show with a few very, very minor changes.  It focuses on the forming bond and relationship between Castiel and Dean, slowly forming into the big known couples name, Destiel. My story is a slow pace moving story, meaning it isn't all "I love you. I love you too. -make'slove-" right off the bat, kind of story; there is a plot and development to the story in order to keep it ongoing and not as a short 3 page fanfic. I would appreciate it if anyone who reads could leave a comment, or bookmark my story if they enjoyed it. I will consistently be trying to update it as soon as I can around my busy work schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-  
Dean was flung harshly against the wall, Cas quickly ran to his side and looked up at the on coming Arch Angel. Grabbing the blade which could kill Angels, from Deans hands he lunged himself towards the angel piercing its heart. It had been a long and hard battle with the Angel, both Sam and Dean had been knocked out, and nearly torn to shreds by the angel. Cas kneel-ed down next to Dean and healed him of his wounds, he lifted his head and gently placed it in his lap. He stroked Deans hair for several minutes before transporting Dean back to the hotel room in which him and Sam were staying. Cas laid Dean down on the bed and sat beside him watching, starring at Dean for a few minutes he began to feel a strange pulsating urge to kiss Dean, in disbelief he shook his head. Again he found himself starring at Dean and pondering upon the thought of the kiss, Cas mustered up some courage and leaned in close to Dean ready to kiss him at least once. Before his lips met Deans, Dean had began to awake, quickly Cas retreated it straightened himself up to make it look less conspicuous. Dean looked over at him, and then glanced around the room, "Where's Sammy?" Dean had managed to mumble, Cas felt as if a heavy weight had been dropped on his chest when Dean spoke. 

"I left him back at the warehouse." he answered Deans question softly.

"What, Cas why the hell did you do that?" 

"It was priority to see you to safety first Dean." 

"Cas go back and get him, now." Dean sounded slightly angry by Cas's rash decision to leave his brother behind. Cas stood and vanished right before Deans eyes and just as fast as he vanished Cas returned with Sam tossed over his shoulder, he place Sam down on the bed beside Deans.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again." Cas didn't look at Dean, he stood starring at the Passed out Sam lying on the bed. 

"Damn right it better not, Cas." Dean could sense something wasn't right about Cas after he calmed down about his mistake of leaving his brother. He reached for Cas's hand just as he did Cas quickly turned and starred at Dean with a mortified look. Quickly jerking his hand away he vanishes, Cas was frightened by Dean's sudden unlikeliness and action. It seemed like a different side of Dean, which he had never seen before. Cas wasn't sure of what to make of it, it scared him and he didn't need this from Dean with already being confused about his arousing feelings for him and the realization that Cas was becoming more and more human like. He couldn't quite make sense of any of it, especially the human like qualities he was gaining, all the while remaining an Angel. He had been trying to hard to keep these new emotions from Dean and Sam, he didn't want either of them to know especially Dean. He wanted to bury these feelings deep with in, but it appeared to be much harder than he had expected.

Few hours had passed since Cas vanished after retrieving Sam, Dean had sat at the table surfing the web for hours doing research not even sure of what he was looking for, he could hardly get his mind off of Cas. It was beginning to bug the crap out of him, before he knew it he had stumbled upon the porn video Cas had watched before. He watched as his mind wandered off and began day dreaming about Cas, wishing the he himself was the Pizza boy, and Cas was the sexy babe he was ready to bang the shit out of. In that moment Dean realized his absurd thoughts and slammed the laptop shut, it had startled Sam and they had starred at each other in silence for several minutes before Sam finally asked, "Whats up dude, why did you slam the laptop shut like that?" Dean shook his head in frustration and took a deep breath letting out a sigh, he stood up and walked out of the hotel room leaving Sam completely confused and lost. Dean could hardly understand what was going on with his own mind, he couldn't believe the thoughts he was having about Cas. They were both men, they couldn't possibly do something like that together, it just wasn't right. What would Sam think of them if thy were to possibly engage in such exotic acts? Dean had settled on keeping this from Sam, he didn't want his brother to think negatively about him. Dean tried hard to convince himself he was going through some weird mid life crisis stage, that the was all because he was going crazy, maybe even the works of a demon were causing him to think like a faggot. Dean couldn't bear the thoughts and made himself sick with it, he stumbled over to the dumpster and leaned over it just before vomiting into it.

Cas appeared before Dean and saw him vomiting, he rushed to Dean and placed his hand on his back. "Dean, are you alright?" Dean jerked away and stumbled backwards he looked at Cas with disgust. 

"Stay away, don't come near me again!" Dean had yelled at him, Cas became entirely confused and hurt. 

"I didn't do anything, what is with you?!" Cas yelled at Dean with anger erupting from his voice. Dean took a step back surprised by the new tone Cas was projecting at him. "I do nothing but help you, and you do this?" He was offended and upset he rose his hand into a fist ready to hit Dean, but then lowered it realizing he was letting his new found emotions get out of control. Dean was now in shock he stepped forward and reached out to Cas, but Cas stepped back.

"Cas, what's the meaning of this? You're acting like... like a human, not an angel." Cas vanished again leaving Dean with thousands of unanswered questions. 

Just as he left, Dean yelled out to him, "Cas! Come back, I need you!" But his words weren't reaching him, Dean collapsed to his knees and regretted yelling at Cas, he leaned against the dumpster trying to collect his thoughts. Everything that was going on was confusing and didn't make any more sense, not that things made much sense to begin with. Dean stood up finally and went back inside, his jeans were muddy and dirty from the ground and he looked absolutely pitiful. Sam saw him and stood up from the bed concerned, Dean told him to sit back down as he walked into the room and fell down on to the bed smothering his face into the pillows and grumbling to himself. "Dean, what's wrong, were you outside talking to Cas? I heard yelling." Sam had finally asked after giving Dean some time to calm down, but he wasn't very responsive. Sam was concerned about Dean and was curious about what happened between him and Cas outside. He noticed Dean had fallen asleep, letting him rest and take a nap while he continued the research about the monster they were after on his own. The laptop dean had closed earlier, re-powered up as Sam opened it to do online research. The first thing to reload quickly was the porno Dean was looking at right before he slammed the laptop shut and stormed outside, Sam watched for a minute confused and noticed it was the porno with the pizza man. Why was Dean watching this, wait isn't this the same porno Cas was watching that one time? he asked himself thinking about the event earlier. Sam stopped thinking about it and closed out of the porno and continued his research Hours passed and Sam finally shot up and shouted, "Dean! Wake up! I think I've found something!" He carried the laptop over to Dean and smacked him gently to wake him up. Dean jolted awake and wiped the drool from his mouth away. "Bitch..." He softly spoke as he was waking up. Sam ignored it and rolled his eyes, "You must of been dreaming good for you to have been drooling Dean." Sam joked, and Dean flipped him off and glared. "Anyways I think what we are dealing with is a Wisp." Sam continued, "says here they're tricky creatures they feed off of children, hence the disappearance of the children in this town. They lead them to their nests and capture the kids and feed off them for days."

"So, these things are wisps? How do we gank it?" 

"That I don't know."

"And I thought wisps were like Forrest spirits or some junk." 

"I did too, but according to this it says otherwise, anyways we should call bobby and see what he has to say about killing them." Sam stared at Dean, questioning himself on whether he should ask anymore about Cas. 

Sam called Bobby explaining they figured out what the creature was, but wasn't sure how to kill it. Sam Glanced at Dean who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, it kind of worried Sam. It wasn't like Dean to show that he was in so much distress, he figured it had to do with Cas earlier that day. 

Dean looked over at Sam who he noticed was staring at him. He cleared his throat and brushed his thumb against his nose as he sniffed and took a deep breath then readjusting his body in the fashionably manner in which expressed he was clearly annoyed. "Problem Sammy?" His deep voice felt like claws to Sammy as he realized he'd been staring to long at Dean and he shook his head no. "No, nothing's wrong Dean." Dean stared at Sam knowing he was clearly lying, but brushed it off and stood up walking to the bathroom to change into his FBI costume so they could go investigate. Dean stood looking in the mirror, he had already changed from his jeans into his black suit pants. Reaching his right arm up he touched his left shoulder feeling the hand print scar Castiel left when pulling him from hell. He sighed and lightly touched it letting his finger tips slide down along his arm as he gripped his elbow and stared at himself in the mirror, "What's wrong with me..." Dean mumbled to himself. Grabbing his shirt from a hook on the wall he walked out of the bathroom slipping it on. He noticed Sam was having trouble tying his tie so he walks over and gives him a hand. "Sam you can ruthlessly kill demons, but can't tie a tie." Dean grunted as he tied Sams tie, Sam kind of half heartily smiled at Dean. Sam looked down and watched him then looked at Dean. He looked back then finished tying the tie. Dean walked away and put on his jacket then proceeded to tie his own tie. "Are you almost ready Sammy?" Sam nodded and headed out to the car. Dean watched as he left and walked over to the table picking up his fake ID. Beside the ID laid Cas's fake ID from when they partnered up a while back. Dean picked it up and shoved it into his pocket. He glanced out the window and saw Sam leaning against the Impala, he closed his eyes and started to speak aloud, "Cas, if you can hear me I'm sorry. I need you Buddy." Dean opened his eyes, but found no Castiel, a sigh escaped from him as he left the room. He didn't know but Cas was there watching him, listening to him. He was just to afraid to show himself to Dean at the time, an expression of sadness appeared on Castiel's face as he watched Dean leave the room, and Deans words replayed in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala and began to drive off, they were headed to investigate the home of Sarah Wheeler. Her daughter had gone missing two nights ago; this makes her the fifth child this week. They shortly and soon enough arrived at the Wheeler's home, Sam and Dean had gotten out of the car and went up to the front door. A few minutes passed and the door swung open after they had knocked. Stood at the door was a very sad and pale looking Mrs. Wheeler. Sam frowned at the sight of her feeling bad about her missing daughter, who wouldn't look and feel terrible after losing their only daughter. Sam gave her a slight smile, "Hello Mrs. Wheeler, I'm agent Darrel and this is my Partner James," both Dean and Sam pulled out their fake badges and flipped them open simultaneously showing proof of their identification and association with the FBI and then Sam continued, "We're here on behalf of the on going investigation of the disappearance of your daughter, ma'am." Sam spoke with a kind and sympathetic voice, but even with that you should clearly see she was ready to start crying again. 

"I'm sorry, but I've already spoke to some detectives earlier. I told them everything know already." She kindly tried to turn them away, but this was a phrase they'd heard one to many times before.

"Yes we are aware, but we would like to ask a few more questions if you don't mind." Sam tried to reason with her, then Dean chimed in. 

"We're only trying to help find your daughter ma'am." Sam shot Dean a slightly agitated look, but then Mrs. Wheeler offered them to come inside her home. They walked in and quickly took a sharp turn entering the living room. Plastered all around were family photos while two couches sat across from each other, while facing each other only having a coffee table between the two. "Please, have a seat," she spoke softly and walked over taking a seat on one of the couches, followed by Sam who took a seat on the couch opposite of it.Dean had decided to wander the room viewing and examining each of the family photos.

"Mrs. Wheeler, when did you last see your daughter?" Sam started off like he usually did with an investigation. 

"I told you, I already spoke to some agents before, but it was just the night before she was abducted." She started explaining what happened when she awoke to find her daughter gone. Dean glanced at her then back to the photos picking up one of them that was neatly placed in a from sitting atop a shelf. 

"May I go have a look around?" Dean spoke up.

"Yes, you may." Mrs. Wheeler nodded in agreement to his question. Sam continued to question her as Dean wandered off. He walked down a hallway glancing into each of the rooms until stumbling upon Mrs. Wheelers daughters room. It appeared to have been left the same since the abduction. He looked around for any clues, but nothing seemed to have been messed with. From the look of things he could tell that there wasn't any form of a struggle. The blankets on the bed looked like they were still partially made, but clear evidence that the little girl had gotten out of bed by her own free will. He looked around the room some more then made his way to the kitchen, he looked around examining the door to see if there was any sign of damages done to it showing a break in, but there wasn't any, but he did notice the immense amount of trees and shrubs that inhabited the forest behind the Wheelers home. He walked back into the living room to see Sam standing up signifying that the Q&A was over. Deans brows raised at Sam, giving him a face saying; that was really quick. 

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Wheeler." Sam stood up ready to leave and go about his day. As they were leaving Mrs. Wheeler stopped them and asked a question.

"Are you going to bring my baby back?" The look she had on her face was that of a stressed and worried sick mother, Sam gave her a warm comforting reassuring smile. 

"We're going to do what we can, Mrs. Wheeler." He reassured her, just as his smile predicted. The two of them left the house leaving Mrs. Wheeler to continue whatever it was she may have been doing before hand. When the two of them go back into the Impala, Sam began to tell Dean the details Mrs. Wheeler had explained to him. 

"Apparently the next morning when she went to check on Abigail she was gone. Their back door was left wide open though, but from the sound of it there weren't any signs of an actual break in. Abigail had to have gone out the door her self." He summed it up to something short and simple for Dean. 

"I checked out the girls room, there weren't any signs of a struggle. They have a forest in the back of their home as well, I saw it as I went in the kitchen to investigate for anything out of the ordinary. That girl had to of left on her own." Dean drove off from the house headed back to the motel. "But it definitely seems like sprites to me." 

Sam shrugged, "I just hope we can find Abigail, the other children are probably already gone and have become dinner." He sighed as they drove in silence heading back to the motel, Deans thoughts were solely focused on Castiel. He still couldn't help but feel guilty for what he said, all he wanted to do was apologize to Cas. 

As for Sam he stared intently at Dean every chance got, but trying not to make i obvious. Something was clearly bothering him and Sam could tell. He was aware that Dean and Castiel had a more profound bond as Castiel had put it, but he was starting to think deeper into just how profound it was. Just from the side lines it was easy for Sam to see something was going on, he had his suspicions but nothing to back them up. At least till now. He tapped his finger on the door of the car getting himself lost in deep thought staring out the window. Dean glanced to him occasionally to find Sam had been watching him, but only brushed it off. Dean hadn't the room in his mind to let trivial things like Sam staring at him get to him. He had questions to ask Castiel, ones that had run through his head. Things were getting complicated and confused now, Dean wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. This felt like more torture than his time spent in hell. 

The boys pulled up into the parking lot of a local bar, Sam quickly looked to Dean questioningly. "I need a drink." Dean spoke with a serious tone and turned the car off immediately after parking, the car door swung open as be got out and then closed it behind him with a slight slam. Sam followed, but was a bit more gentle with the car than Dean was at the moment, he could sense what ever it was that was bothering Dean was starting to get a lot worse. They went into the bar and took a seat at the closest table and ordered a couple of beers. As soon as the waitress brought them back dean had began to chug it immediately but then slowed down and combed his hair back with his fingers, setting the beer down. 

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked him with a concerned look as he took a sip of his own beer. "Don't try lying to me either, it's pretty evident that something is bothering you."

"Damn it Sammy, just leave me alone. It's none of your damn business." It wasn't like Dean to snap at Sam because of his own personal problems, but at that moment his feelings were a confused and heading in fifteen different directions, his mind was unable to wrap its self around anything. After that out burst Sam stayed quiet, and they sat there for a whole not speaking to one another, eventually Sam got up and decided to leave. 

"I'm headed back to the hotel." He took the keys to the Impala from Dean to insure he wouldn't attempt to drive back drunk. Dean watched as Sam left and took another sip of beer before, sighing. A few moments later his phone began to go off. He stared at the cell phone that laid on the table, and watched as it rang a few times before finally deciding to pick it up and answer. "Hello?" He spoke into the phone, as his eyes slightly widened to hear the familiar voice that spoke back to him. 

"Hello Dean." It was Castiel,he was actually calling, Dean trait to keep his composure and not appear over joyed that Cas had called.

"What is it Cas? Got any Leads?" All the raging emotions with in him settled as he heard Castiels voice being reassured nothing was wrong, and everything was normal. All of it vanished in that instant after answering the phone call. "Dean, where are you?" Cas needed to know where Dean was so he could come to him seeing as the angel seal Castiel placed on the Winchesters still had its hold in hiding the boys from all and any angels. 

"I'm at the bar on Streighters St-" Before Dean could finish the sentence Castiel walked through the doors of the bar and over to him. The look on Castiels face seemed very less promising of good news. He sat at Deans table and stared at him for a moment feeling the slight awkward atmosphere. 

"You and Sam need to leave this place, Dean." Dean looked up at Castiel and stared into the blue eyes of the angel over looking the face expression he'd seen a thousand times. With this he knew that there was nothing to worry about, "My brothers, the angels are coming for you, Dean. Something has or is corrupting them, they no longer have the ability to tell right from wrong. This is a trap, Dean." Castiel tried to stress the urgency to dean the best as he could. "I've disobeyed the laws of heaven time and again and I have even returned bobby to the surface for you. Now do me this one favor Dean and get out of here." He slightly slammed his hand on the table making it rattle bringing and drawing every ones attention to the two men, Dean glanced around seeing all eyes on them. As soon as the people realized it was nothing to be concerned with everyone went back to their own business.

"Alright Cas. We'll leave, but after we return the children safely back to their homes." He took another sip of his beer. 

"Dean there is no time for that." Castiel tried to stress that face that they needed to get out of there, he trust's that his brothers wouldn't hurt innocents. Even if they may currently are being controlled. "There is something wrong with my brothers, they have been acting strange. I can't quite explain it Dean. We need to go." The last thing Castiel wanted to see was Dean get hurt, or killed. Dean looked up at Cas then down to his beer thinking long and hard about the situation and how nothing seemed to add up with this entire case. He couldn't determine of his judgement was being clouded by the recent events between him and Castiel or if he was just losing his touch, but he knew something was wrong, that something was up with this case and wasn't good. 

"Cas trust me. It's going to be okay. We'll save the kids and we'll get out safe." Dean tried to reassure Castiel as best as he could, even though he could see just how persistent he was on getting him and Sam out of there. Castiel showed a face that Dean rarely saw, Cas was terrified. It puzzled Dean, why would Cas look so terrified? He questioned himself as he starred into Castiels eyes, once again admiring the blue-ness of them; almost getting lost in those eyes. Dean shook his head and brought his attention back. "Cas, just let me and Sam do what we do best. Hunting and saving people." He spoke firmly and with the utmost tone signifying his mind would not be changed. 

Castiel wanted to make Dean sleep and take him out of harms way, but he knows Dean would only be angry with him if he did. Instead he  
came to the conclusion that he would join them in their hunt and protect Dean and Sam from any harm that would come to them. He hadn't wanted to get involved, but he had no choice at this point. 

\- ~ * ~ -

Crickets sounded the night as the moon lit it up with it light. The boys, Sam, Dean and Castiel they slowly trudged through the thick woods in search to find the stolen children. Dean was in the lead, followed by Sam then Castiel, the whole time they scouted the woods Dean could feel Castiels stare beating down his neck. Gradually he began to feel uncomfortable and could no longer endure the stare that stabbed Dean's back like knives, from Castiel. He tried his hardest to shake the feeling off, but he just couldn't handle it any longer. It had reached a point where he finally turned around to face Castiel, their eyes meeting, Dean scrunched his nose a bit up at him. "Damn it Cas, personal space, please!" He yelled. Castiel stared at him not saying anything. Sam looked confused seeing Castiel had been at least standing fifteen feet away from Dean. Cas opened his mouth as if his lips were about to form words and push a voice out, but before Castiel could even say Dean's name, he continued. "No, Cas. Just stop, don't stare at me, don't look at me, and stay at least ten feet away." He took a deep breath trying to stay calm, then turned and continued to walk forward deeper into the woods. Sam still completely confused, decided later when he was given the chance he would ask what that was about. Even though he already figured Dean wouldn't tell him, but it wouldn't hurt him to try. 

Finally, the three had reached what appeared to be den, or man made cave. Wood planks along with dirt and other things were compacted together to close of the entrance. Dean cocked his gun, preparing himself for whatever may happen when they enter the cave. Sam held up the demon knife they snatched from Ruby ages ago, preparing himself as well in case some how demons may have been involved in this, as for Castiel he stood by as he usually would un-phased by the current situation at hand. Dean noticed a small blue light began illuminating through the cracks of the old wood and broken tree branches of the entrance to the cave. He saw it as a way to find an easy way in. There was a small opening in the corner, big enough for the three of them to squeeze through, Dean went through it first, as Sam and Castiel struggled to make their way inside the cave, Dean continued on. He peaked around the corner of the cave wall, and saw the cave was pretty deep, it appeared to go on for a while, but the light shone through a hole in the cave wall about twenty feet from where he stood. Dean looked back at Castiel and Sam then went onward towards the light. 

Cautiously he held his gun up ready to fire at anything that may prove to be a threat, but when he finally made it to where the light was coming from, all that was there was the children all asleep on the ground and young girl in a cage coated with gold, the blue light had been coming from her. She wore a white sun dress that seemed new, it hadn't a single stain on it, and her hair was a long golden blonde with wavy curls that cupped her body as she was hugging her knees with her face buried into them. Her feet were bare but showed signs that she'd rarely ever wore shoes. All around the girl floated little blue lights, sprites. Dean cocked an eyebrow at the girl and slowly approached her, but cautiously. She must be the one who commands the sprites, is she a sprite herself? The mother sprite perhaps? The thoughts ran wild in Dean's head as he tried to figure out why this girl had been locked in a cage. He had accidentally kicked a bucket as he approached, making it rattle through out the room and catching the attention of the girl in the cage. The girl frightened and terrified by the sight of Dean began to back up against the cage bars, before quickly pulling away and covering her mouth to silence the yell of pain she was about to release. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she glared at Dean, wiping them away she did her best to stay away from the bars of the cage. "What do you want!? Have you come to torment me and my sprite-lings as well?" The girl snapped at Dean, hissing at him protectively over the smaller sprites that floated around her cage. 

"Why are you in a cage? Aren't you the one whose been taking the children from the town? Why haven't you eaten the children?" He held his gun up at her ready to blow her head off if needed. His tone was stern and serious, he glanced to the children then back at the sprite. 

"Eat them? Why would I eat children? I love children, I would never do anything to harm them. To include I'm a vegetarian!" She tried to defend herself against Deans harsh accusations. "I wouldn't ever take children for wrong doing! They made me kidnap them! I had no choice, they said they would burn down my forest!" 

"Wait, who are 'They' and what are you?" Dean questioned the sprite, and lowered his gun to show he means no harm towards her. "Is it demons? Did they make you do this? It seems like the work of demons.." Dean began to get lost in his own thoughts, before the sprite interrupted. 

"I am the guardian of this forest. I am supposed to protect it with my life, and the sprites are like my assistants. No, not demons, Angels. The Angels came here and forced me into this cage. I can't escape cause gold burns my skin." She sighed and looked down, and clenched the end of her dress in her hands. 

"Well, my name is Dean, and I'm here to help you and these children get free. I can't believe Angels would do something like this to begin with." He walked over to the cage and began to fiddle with the lock trying to get it to unlatch. 

"Dean Winchester? If you are that Dean, then you must get out of here, please forget about me. I will be fine, this is a trap laid for you! The Angels want to harm you Dean, harm you and your brother Sam. They did not speak very fond of you, they wish to kill you and keep you dead." The sprite began to panic again, then her little eyes grew wide as she spotted an Angel standing behind Dean. "Dean! Behind you!" The sprite tried to warn him, but it was too late. The Angel had already grabbed hold of Dean, and flung him against the wall of the cave, a loud cracking noise could be heard, but it was unsure if whether it was the wall that cracked or Deans back. 

Castiel and Sam ran into the small room of the cave and found Dean, and the Angel. "Dean!" Castiel yelled, feeling a bit overwhelmed seeing Dean leaning against the wall in pain. Before Castiel could quickly get to him, another Angel appeared and dropped a match on the floor lighting up a circle of holy oil on the ground capturing Castiel where he stood. Sam stood with his guard up, holding the knife close to him ready to stab anyone who came near. The Angel stepped close to Sam, and he tried to stab the Angel hoping it would at least do some damage, but nothing. The Angel only smirked at him before tossing Sam against a wall knocking him unconscious. Dean forced himself to his feet, "SAMMY" he cried out as he saw his brother flung across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, bookmark, or follow me, if you liked it!


End file.
